The widespread availability of the Internet and mobile communications has ushered in an era of convenience and productivity never before seen. At the same time, however, the ubiquitous nature of the Internet has also brought with it an undesired side effect: youngsters and others who, for one reason or another, should not be accessing certain Web content can now easily do so. It may not be desirable, possible, or practical to completely prevent access to certain Web content, however. It also may not be desirable, possible, or practical to monitor each Web site or Web page that a particular person, such as a child or employee, accesses.